fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Time
Dream Time is the sixth episode in the first season of Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing. It is the sixth episode overall. Synopsis Pookie and Chrome use Chrome's time travel to check out all their dreams in the past. Full Plot The episode begins with Pookie and Chrome fighting over a £100 pound note. The £100 pound note asks them to stop, but before it can finish, he rips in half. The note says that he knew that would happen. Pookie says that now they can have £50 each, but as he reaches to grab half, a car drives over it, a bird pecks at it, a UFO falls on it, a planet falls on it, and finally, a crisp packet falls on a button on the UFO, making it all explode. Due to this being over, Pookie asks Chrome if he wants to use Chrome's time travel to check out their dreams in the past. Chrome accepts. Pookie imagines a scientific way of doing it, but they decide to just to it the easy way. Pookie get's on Chrome's shoulders, and he uses his time travel. Bagel walks in due to the large blue flash, and then walks out again. Pookie and Chrome reach one of Pookie's dreams in a universe of colourful squares. Pookie explains that you die if you are on a block for more than 15 seconds, due to them falling after that. The two make narrow escapes in this dream. They then end up in one of Chrome's dreams, on his buttcheeks. Pookie and an embarrassed Chrome exit. They then go into one of Pookie's dreams, in a toy store, but a banana randomly shoots them immediately. Transcript (Theme song) (Titlecard) (The episode begins with Pookie and Chrome fighting over a £100 note) Pookie: This... money... is... mine! Chrome: No... it's... MINE! £100 Note: Pookie, Chrome, please- (Chrome pulls it too hard, making the £100 note rip) Both: (slow motion) Noooooooo.... £100 Note: I knew that would happen. Pookie: Well, at least now we can have £50 each. (Pookie reaches for a half, but suddenly a car drives over it, a bird pecks at it, a UFO falls on it, a planet falls on it, and finally an empty crisp packet floats on to it, pressing a button on the UFO, making it explode) Pookie: Cartoons are weird. Chrome: Well, that's over. Pookie: Hey, you know what'd be fun? Using your time travel to check out our dreams in the past! Chrome: Awesome idea! (The scene fades to black, and then opens again in a dark room.) Pookie: Ok. No one has used time travel for years. So if we use the power of the space-time continuum then we can transport back scientifically to the images created in our minds. (It appears that this is all a thought bubble in Pookie's head. The thought bubble pops.) Pookie: Hmm... Let's just do it normally. (Pookie gets on Chrome's shoulders, and Chrome begins to fly forward.) Pookie: Let's do thissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss- (A bright blue light starts to get brighter before it covers up the screen. After a few seconds, it gets darker, before disappearing.) (Bagel walks in.) Bagel: Hmm. (Bagel walks out.) (Pookie and Chrome land on a yellow square in a white universe full of colourful squares.) Pookie: This is one of my dreams. If you're on a square for over 15 seconds, it falls and you die. So you better look out- (The yellow square falls. Pookie manages to grab hold of a green square, and Chrome hangs on to Pookie's leg. Pookie and Chrome climb up.) Chrome: 10, 11, 12, 13, 14,- jump! (Pookie and Chrome jump. Pookie gets a small grip of a blue square. Chrome grabs his tail, making his face fall in. Chrome gasps, and climbs up Pookie. He gets to the top, and pulls him up.) Both: Phew. (The two then see a block with a door saying "Exit". The two jump to the door and get to both of their brains.) Chrome: Let's try out one of '''my '''dreams. Pookie: I have a brain? (They jump in Chrome's brain. They end up on Chrome's buttcheeks.) Pookie: (inhales to speak) Chrome: Don't ask. (The two exit the room and are back to their brains.) Pookie: My dream? Chrome: Yup. Pookie: I'm still so surprised that I have a brain. (Screen focuses on the brain for about 10 seconds) Pookie: Meh. (They jump in and are in a toy shop.) Chrome: Hey, this isn't so bad! (Suddenly, a banana walks over and shoots them both.) (Back to the brains) TBA Characters *Pookie *Chrome *Bagel *Head *Banana Cast *Mr Pookie as Pookie *TheChromePerson as Chrome *IAmBagel as Bagel *Nolan North as Head Trivia *This episode attracted 2.126 million viewers on its premiere night. *This episode, Pookie Checks In, Punt Header and Super Awesome Party Thing are the only season 1 episodes to have over 2 million viewers. *The evil head is voiced by Nolan North, who voices Chrome in other shows. *This episode has the least lines for Bagel in an episode. His only lines are "Hmmm." and "Hi.". Category:Episodes Category:Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing Category:BaconZone